I'll Find You In The Next One
by alohanani
Summary: anthology of Sasuke/Sakura AUs #1:"i'm a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can't really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you find me passed out naked on your lawn"


AU PROMPT 1: "i'm a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can't really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you find me passed out naked on your lawn"

* * *

Often times, Sasuke was too restless have a peaceful night of sleep. He supposed it had something to do with being a half-vampire and all.

Lately, however, it had been getting worse. He'd been waking up at odd hours in the morning only to be unable to drift back asleep. When he did sleep, there were hazy kaleidoscope dreams of flying through midnight skies, the glittering sun, and thick blood oozing over his pale body. They weren't exactly pleasant dreams, giving Sasuke further reason to avoid sleep. It all thoroughly exhausted the shit out of him.

Even Naruto, the most oblivious person in and his best friend, had noticed. He had come to school one morning after a particularly bad night with harsh bags under his eyes and his hair tousled and shirt rumpled. It had actually hurt to look at Naruto, with his sunshine blonde hair, bright eyes and his penchant for wearing neon orange. Time and time again, Sasuke had told Naruto that just because Naruto was a Fire Kitsune, didn't mean the only goddamn color he had to wear was orange.

"So, I take it, you didn't have the best night." Naruto ventured carefully.

"What gave you that idea?" Sasuke half-snarled under his breath, desperate for either blood, coffee or both.

Naruto snickered, "I'll take that as a yes." He turned away without missing a beat, to talk to one of their human classmates.

Unfortunately, another restless night had come for Sasuke. He woke up with a start. This time he had dreamt about burning underneath the sun. The details were already slipping from him, but the fear was still quite present.

Cursing whatever supernatural god existed, he rolled out of bed, shuffling tiredly around the bedroom. Sasuke knelt, perusing through his bookcase, looking for the most boring book he could find, hoping to lull himself back to sleep. His fingers moved to push a book out of place when all of a sudden a gentle sigh reached his ears.

Curious, he left the book and stood up, wondering if he had imagined it. A few minutes later ticked by, and he heard it again. It was a gentle, _feminine_ sigh that could not have been the wind playing tricks on him. He moved towards his window and he saw her then.

It was a girl, lying _naked_ on his front lawn. Her face was hidden, but soft tufts of pink hair stood out on the emerald green of the lawn. He blinked once, then twice. It all seemed like another one of his dreams, a pink-haired girl sleeping on his front lawn. But no matter how hard he blinked, the image would not disappear, instead it only sharpened.

Without giving it much further thought, he grabbed his robe, and carefully moved downstairs and out the front door, cautious about the creaky floor, not wanting to wake up his parents and brother to the bizarre sight outside.

As he neared, he became more and more hesitant about his actions. He contemplated going back inside. Surely, it wasn't too unreasonable to hope she would be gone by the time it was sunrise? He swallowed hard when he noticed the curve of her body, and the way the light from the full moon illuminated her body in just the-he shook his head, feeling an embarrassed flush crawl up his neck.

He shook off his robe, and laid it over her body, before any more indecent thoughts came to mind. With her body covered, he glanced at her face, and began to study it. Somehow she seemed familiar to him, though he wasn't quite certain how. She had a button nose and chapped lips that were set in a serene expression as she slumbered. Sasuke furrowed his brow, contemplating his next step. He hadn't really thought it out, but he guessed the next logical step was to wake her up.

Sasuke prodded her broad forehead. "Hey." He murmured.

She shifted ever so slightly, so he prodded harder and raised his voice. "Hey! Wake up." His voice was inches above a whisper in a fierce hiss.

That did the trick as she began to stretch out her limbs languidly, almost like an animal. The robe he had placed over her threatened to slip down and he hastily readjusted it, heat rising to his face once again.

Her eyes were hazy with sleep, not fully registering her surroundings. "What?" she mumbled, irritably. She pulled the robe closer to her as though it was a blanket and the lawn was her own bed.

Amusement flickered through his eyes. Quite plainly, he replied a bit loudly, "You're naked on my front lawn, miss."

Predictably, she shot up like a rocket, panic in her jade eyes. Consequently, the robe Sasuke had tended to so carefully slipped down and she noticed her lack of clothes immediately and started with a high shriek.

He swore under his breath and leapt forward pressing a finger against her lips, "Shhhh! My parents are sleeping, if they see you, it'll be bad- for the both of us, understand?" She nodded eagerly against his finger and he sighed, leaning back on his haunches, looking away as she slipped on the robe, covering her shivering body.

After being clothed, she seemed to fully register what was going on. The alarm came back into her eyes and she moaned into her hands. "Oh no, it happened _again_!"

He quirked a brow, "You fall asleep naked on people's lawns a lot?"

She looked up with a watery smile, fidgeting with the sleeves of the robe, much too long for her size. "No, I mean, yes…it's complicated. I'm Sakura by the way. You've seen me naked so I suppose you deserve a name." She sniffed, extending out her hand half-heartedly.

Sasuke chuckled softly, taking her hand. "Sakura." He tested out her name. His eyes narrowed as sudden recognition at her name, took over him. "Hey, you're from school," Sakura blinked in surprise. "I've seen you in class before." He felt almost dumb; there was only one girl he'd ever seen who had that odd shade of hair. But, he supposed, his habit of skipping class or falling asleep in class made many of his classmates, besides Naruto inconsequential.

She blew a strand of pink hair away from her face. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember. Sasuke Uchiha, right?" She laughed sheepishly. Her eyes were still watery, but she seemed to be much calmer now. "You're the one who comes to class looking like he got run over by a truck."

"I don't come to class looking like that." He protested, indignantly. "I don't really think you're in the place to be judging appearances right now."

It was her turn to be indignant, "I didn't plan to show up naked on a bloodsucker's lawn-"

"A bloodsucker-"Sasuke's heart stopped as the weight of that word hit him. _She knew._ He leaned in, and before he knew it, he felt the familiar burn as his eyes bled scarlet. "Who are you? What are you?" His tone turned malicious and the threat was clear in his words.

"H-Hey!" her jade eyes widened. "Please calm down! I swear I'm not an enemy." She put up her hands in an expression of surrender.

He leaned away but his eyes still burned bright like a fire. "How do I know that?" He examined her once again, now with suspicion and unease. "What are you a succubus? A harpy?"

"W-What?" she sputtered, as if offended. "No! I'm-"

"Maybe you're a hunter sent from The Organization-"

"-I'm a werewolf, asshole!" Her screech rang out in the cold air, and he was almost certain his parents were awake by now.

She was furious, he could see it plainly. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were set in an expression of frustration and irritation. Her fists clenched and unclenched as though she were this close to strangling him. "A werewolf?" he repeated in, disbelief.

"Yes." She nodded eagerly.

"Last I heard, werewolves don't usually do this sort of thing." He cleared his throat. He didn't know much about them really, save for some stories Itachi had told him. Vampires and werewolves hardly associated together, a bit of rivalry between the two species but nothing particularly hostile or serious. He'd never met a werewolf and he didn't know there was a pack so close by.

It was her turn to get flustered, "Yes, well, I'm newly turned. I don't have a pack to run with, you see, so I'm still…learning." She fidgeted with the robe once more; her face was flush with embarrassment. "Usually I get home alright. Other nights, I end up in weird places, like your front lawn. The whole naked thing never really helps." She coughed delicately.

He softened. So, she was an Omega, a lone werewolf with no pack, and newly turned, meaning she was especially vulnerable. Sasuke instantly regretted his hostile attitude earlier. He gently tugged her hand, "Hey let's get you inside. You can clean up, and stay the rest of the night if you want. I got a sleeping bag in my closet."

She looked surprised at his offer and he shook his head, "You can leave if you want too, I don't care, either way." He added gruffly.

A grin came over her face, "I'd be really grateful for a place to crash." She followed his lead as he moved back towards the house and up the steps to his room.

She observed his room silently and then turned to him with a curious stare, "Do you think you could help me with this whole self-control, turning thing? I mean I know we're completely different species, but it's the same concept right? You're really the only supernatural I've ever talked to." She gave him a hopeful smile.

He sighed, pulling out a towel and throwing it to her with expert aim. "We'll talk about this whole ordeal after you've had a shower." Her smile faltered and he licked his lips guiltily. "Yeah, why not." He muttered. "I could help you."

She beamed, and he was fairly sure if he had a human heart it would be stuttering in an incongruent rhythm. "Where's the shower?" He managed to point at the adjoining door and she all but bounded away, eager to cleanse away the grime.

An errant thought came to his mind. "Ah, one more thing, Sakura?"

She paused, her nose scrunched up in confusion and she tilted her head to the side, a cue for him to continue. "How'd you know I was a vampire?"

"Easy one." She tapped her nose, giggling. "You reek of blood every time you come to class, Sasuke-kun. You should really learn a thing or two about subtlety."

He chuckled. He supposed he could. Guess there were things that she could teach him too while they were at it.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everybody! I'm excited by this new project! I'll be doing a new AU every chapter and I'm also open suggestions and AUs that you want to see! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or have some good criticism. Much love!


End file.
